The present disclosure relates to data storage, and more specifically, to rewinding a tape in a tape drive.
Tape media are widely used as a removable, sequentially accessible, and cost-effective storage media of data. Tape media can be used for long-term storage purpose. Additionally, tape media may be used as secondary storage in a hierarchy storage management (HSM) system. A tape drive (e.g., a Linear Tape Open (LTO) tape drive) writes data to a tape medium (hereinafter referred to as “tape”) sequentially along the length of the tape. Before reading and/or writing data on a tape, the tape drive loads and mounts the tape. Once reading and/or writing of data are completed, the tape may be unmounted and unloaded as needed to make the tape drive available for other tape cartridges.